


Make That Into A T-Shirt

by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets a t-shirt made that says he killed Hitler, Gen, Happy Dean Winchester, He's extremely proud of it, Humor, Post-Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod/pseuds/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Dean killed Hitler. Naturally, the next step is to get a t-shirt made and wear it around the bunker every single chance he gets.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Make That Into A T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while, and after seeing the clip for the upcoming episode and talking to a few people, I finally sat down and did it. I had a lot of fun doing it too, so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This story is set any time after 12x05 during a reasonably peaceful time when the world isn't ending.

“I’m makin’ a post office run, you need anything while I’m out?”

Sam looks up from his laptop to find Dean standing next to the library table. The Impala’s keys are in his hand, his jacket’s on, and he looks ready to go. Really ready, in fact.

Sam thinks for a moment about if he needs anything in town before he shakes his head. “I think we’re all good.”

“Alright.” Dean raps his knuckles against the wooden table. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He spins and walks away from the table, down the steps, and towards the garage a little more hurriedly than normal.

Sam pauses before he goes back to his research. Maybe he should go with him, just to make sure things are okay. But Dean had seemed upbeat and more excited than nervous, both of which are good signs, so Sam decides to leave it alone unless his brother gives him cause to actually worry.

He finishes going through one section of digitizing the Men of Letters’ files and is starting in on another by the time Dean finally gets back. Sam waits for him to come up and talk about the long line at the office, or give him the update on Marta’s grandson, but he doesn’t. He makes a beeline straight from the garage, across the map room, and into the dormitory wing.

Again, strange, but not necessarily worrisome. When he hears Dean puttering around in the kitchen later, Sam continues thinking things are normal. He finally decides to close his laptop and see what his brother’s cooking. Judging by the smells wafting around the bunker, it’s something meaty, which is Dean’s specialty.

“How’d the run into town go?” Sam asks as he enters the kitchen and watches Dean at the stove. He’s got his back turned, and Sam immediately notes that Dean isn’t wearing a flannel or his dead guy robe. He’s in a gray t-shirt and sweatpants, but Sam doesn’t remember seeing the shirt before. While the bunker has heating and air conditioning, it’s still underground and can get pretty chilly, so it’s rare for either of them to be wearing only one layer.

“I had a bet going with myself about how long you’d stay over there researching by yourself after I put these on,” Dean chuckles and makes an exaggerated motion to check his watch. “You lasted three minutes longer than I thought you would, congratulations Sam.”

“Yeah, that’s hilarious. Did you…” Sam trails off as Dean turns around and he finally gets a good look at what he correctly guessed is a new shirt. Dean stands absolutely still, spatula in one hand. As he realizes what Sam’s looking at, a grin spreads over his face.

“Eh? Eh? Pretty cool right?”

Staring back at Sam are big black block letters on Dean’s chest that spell out ‘I Killed Hitler’.

“You…Where did you even…”

Dean, still smiling, glances down at the shirt. “You know, one of those websites where you put in a design and they make it into a shirt for you. It looked cool online, but this is freaking _awesome.”_

The shirt one hundred percent explains Dean’s shift in mood earlier. “You were serious about getting shirts made,” he says quietly, still in disbelief at the sight in front of him despite the fact that he was present when the event took place.

“Hell yeah I was serious! Best call I’ve made in a long, long time.” He doesn’t stop smiling as he goes back to the stove to flip what Sam can now see are meatballs.

“You do know that ordinary people won’t understand your shirt in the slightest, right?”

“Who needs ordinary people? I’ve got you. You know how epic this is, that’s good enough for me.” He shoots Sam a smirk over his shoulder as he says it.

Sam resists the urge to pinch his eyebrows or sigh audibly. It’s completely like his brother to do, but he still can’t believe the absurdity of it. He doesn’t let Dean know that, even though he can probably tell. After all, Dean’s still in charge of cooking dinner, and Sam doesn’t want to miss out on meatballs.

* * *

True to his word, Dean only wears the shirt around the bunker on their days off from hunts. He says it’s so he doesn’t wear out the design by wearing it too much or having to wash out bloodstains and monster guts, but Sam knows the truth. He knows Dean wears it around him every chance he gets because of the sheer pride he feels. And he should, Dean’s not wrong about that. It’s not that Sam grows tired of Dean’s enthusiasm either. It’s just ridiculous, a little more so than even they’re used to, which is saying a lot.

They fill Cas in on the story when he drops by. Dean tells it in gory, exaggerated detail while Sam sits off to the side, slowly shaking his head when Dean describes things a little too far. He’s still smiling the whole time though. Cas doesn’t understand the purpose of putting such a statement on an article of clothing, but he knows the story now, which is all Dean really cares about.

They hit a hunt up in North Dakota a month later and stop at Jody’s on the way back down. Dean buttons up his flannel, which strange for him even though it’s cold outside. When they greet Jody and are ushered inside, Dean undoes the buttons and reveals the shirt in all its absurd glory.

This time Sam does roll his eyes. It’s good natured, but still. Dean may as well have a cape around his neck and his hands on his hips given the way he struts around with the shirt on like a superhero emblem. Jody finds it downright hilarious, and her laughter spreads until the three of them are cracking up.

It’s a good day.

Sam sees the shirt at least once a week. Gradually the newness of it wears off and the letters become less black and a little fuzzy around the edges. But Dean’s enjoyment in the article of clothing never fades. Sam likes to think his brother stands a little straighter when he’s wearing it, smiles a few more times throughout the day.

Sam’s not about to ruin that for anything.

They’re sitting in the Dean cave (Sam refuses to call it anything other than the movie room, but the name secretly makes him laugh) watching _Captain America: The First Avenger_ when Dean’s wearing the shirt again.

His recliner is up, feet out in front of him, bowl of popcorn balanced between his knee and the armrest. Sam is sitting up and munching his way through a bag of trail mix.

After Captain America rescues the soldiers, he comments on knocking out Hitler over two hundred times.

Dean straightens at that, immediately grins, and lets out a loud “Ha, lame!” directed at the television screen. He then turns to Sam, eyes alight, and Sam has to stifle a laugh.

“Knocked out Hitler, you hear that, Sammy? You know what that means?”

“Nope, what?” Sam asks, not bothering to hide his smile anymore.

“Means that I’ve done more for this country than Captain freaking America.” He’s still grinning when he looks back to the screen and turns the volume up a little. “Freaking awesome,” he adds under his breath, but Sam can still hear it.

During the commercial break, a trailer for a Christmas movie comes on, reminding Sam that the holiday isn’t too far away. He finds himself wondering if there are any websites to add text onto a blank coffee mug. He very quickly weighs the pros and cons of the idea (pros being Dean’s assured excitement over the gift, cons being Sam won’t ever, ever hear the end of it) and decides that maybe it’ll be worth it.


End file.
